


And There Was Snow

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Another Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Romance, Supernatural Abilities, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя три века после прихода Зимы снег все еще идет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Was Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014.

 

  
_Was a long and dark December_  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow

_Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below_

_Coldplay — “Violet Hill”_

Рик нигде и никогда не видел столько книг, сколько было у его матери. Она конечно научила его читать, но он всегда больше любил слушать ее рассказы. Может быть, это были лишь сказки, и в них все выглядело по-другому. Возможно, того времени — времени без снега, когда Зима регулярно сменялась другими сезонами, а люди жили в больших городах, не было и вовсе. Спустя три столетия никто уже не знает, что тогда произошло на самом деле. И все же эти истории — единственное, что он желал бы сохранить в памяти.

Мать часто рассказывала ему о конце света, которым на самом деле ничего не закончилось. Все произошло одним декабрьским вечером. Тяжелый, плотный снег, выпавший даже на юге страны, парализовал движение в городах. Раздраженные жители в предпраздничной суете жаловались, кляли небывалую непогоду и были вынуждены бросать машины и идти дальше пешком. Витрины магазинов, как и каждый год на Рождество, сверкали гирляндами и переливались разноцветными огоньками.

На следующее утро газеты писали об аномалии, приводили слова экспертов и выражали надежду, что ненастью не удастся испортить всем настроение. Впрочем, никто, в первые дни сильно не волновался — когда же еще быть снегу, если не зимой? Но на всякий случай метеорологи скорректировали прогноз: снег продлится до конца недели. Будьте внимательны и одевайтесь теплее.

Когда от выпавшего снега уже обрушивались крыши домов, тревожный тон сменился истерией. Холод пришел немного позже, но вопреки всем законам природы снег так и не прекратился. Паника, которую невозможно было подавить, захлестнула всех, ни о каких праздниках не шло уже и речи. Угроза голода только ухудшила положение: продукты, теплые вещи, вода и спички закончились во всех магазинах почти сразу после объявления эвакуации.

Рик сам видел фотографии в рассыпавшейся от старости газете: занесенные снегом здания, уже не такие высокие из-за огромных сугробов, люди, вылезавшие из окон — ведь все нижние этажи завалило. Одни ждали, что рано или поздно весна все же придет, но их надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Другие пережидали бурю в убежищах, явно не рассчитанных на подобные катастрофы. Но чем глубже ты прячешься, тем больше вероятность никогда не добраться до поверхности.Тем, кто рискнул остаться наверху, тоже пришлось несладко, но они хотя бы спаслись от неизбежного удушья в подземной могиле.

Cнежное покрывало над городами совсем не походило на тот рождественский снег — сказочную метель в стеклянном шаре, которую все так ждали. А холод уносил все больше жизней. Каждый десятый, каждый пятый, каждый третий. И если бы Рику нужно было подобрать всего одно слово, точно и полно описывающее происходящее, он бы не произнес — такие вещи лучше не называть своими именами, чтобы не накликать — не решился сказать вслух, но подумал: _погребение_.

Рик, слышавший эти истории много раз, все равно каждый вечер просил мать рассказать что-нибудь ещё. Разоренные магазины, брошенные автомобили — сложнее всего было представить, что когда-то люди не были вынуждены постоянно спасаться от неминуемой гибели в снегу.

Позже он начал читать книги сам. И все больше думал о том, как все они, должно быть, выглядели бы в глазах предков: как суеверные варвары, откатившиеся в своем развитии чуть ли не к Средневековью. Сейчас те, кто жил рядом, были друг для друга опорой. Семьей. Стаей.

Должно быть, тогда выжившие были почти мертвецами — голодные и замерзшие, потерявшие близких. Снег со временем шел все реже, и холода стали переносимыми, с короткими оттепелями, во время которых сквозь тучи можно было угадать местоположение солнца. Через пару лет природа сменила гнев на милость, но и этого времени хватило, чтобы уничтожить почти все, что существовало, двигалось, дышало. Спаслись немногие.

И возможно, что именно тогда у некоторых начали проявляться способности — подарок от природы, прогневавшейся на своих нерадивых детей, но позже смягчившей свою ярость. Сначала это были редкие, единичные случаи. Почти незаметное отличие от остальных: предчувствие изменений в погоде, развитая интуиция, умение расположить к себе любого собеседника.

Но со временем стали появляться и другие: телепатия, пирокинез, левитация. Никто не хочет, чтобы его мысли оказались известны другому, мало кто не испытывает страха перед огнем. Одни скрывали свои способности, другие же сами не подозревали о них до определенного момента, но были и те, чьи способности не подчинялись своим обладателям, проявляясь стихийно и угрожая окружающим.

И если в глазах природы дар был шансом выжить, то в реальности его обладатели становились изгоями. Выродками, которых изгоняли за порог. Одиночками, на которых охотились. Ведь тот, кто наделен особыми способностями, тот, кто отличается, может быть опасен.

Спустя три века после прихода Зимы снег все еще идет. Не так часто и сильно, как _тогда_ , конечно, но самые холодные и страшные ночи до сих пор уносят с собой жизни. Выжившие — выживающие — охотятся на животных, но все равно приходится делать запасы на случай продолжительных снежных бурь. Запирайте двери и жгите костры. Не выходите наружу. Держите любимых так близко, как только можно. _Берегитесь_. Все это Рик знает наизусть.

Никто не решается выходить из своего убежища в непогоду. Буря не щадит, и некому рассказать о том, сладко ли спится под снежным покрывалом, но Рик легко может представить себе такую смерть: снег не дает дышать, залепляет глаза и ноздри, а лед забирает тепло и впивается в тело даже сквозь слой меховой одежды. Нет более легкой смерти: нужно только остановиться.

 

* * *

 

В четырнадцать Дэрила все еще не считают достаточно взрослым для участия в охоте вместе со всеми. Раз за разом Мерл уходит в лес без него, а возвращаясь, сбрасывает добычу с плеча и протягивает большой охотничий нож, который всегда висит у него на поясе, говоря с ухмылкой: «Только не порежься». И забирает его сразу, как только Дэрил сделает свою часть работы. Как будто свежевание кроликов — это единственное, на что он годится. Дэрил уже давно не ребенок — словно можно остаться ребенком к четырнадцати, если видишь все, что происходит в их лагере. Он злится, но ждет.

В один из тихих бесснежных вечеров Мерл, вернувшийся всего за пару часов до этого, зовет его во двор, обещая показать что-то небывалое. Неподалеку от дома Одноглазого невысокая насыпь, которой раньше не было, а рядом с ней в землю вбит столб. Настоящих оттепелей не случалось уже очень давно, и Дэрил удивляется, зачем нужно было тратить столько сил на вколачивание столба в стылую почву.

А потом он переводит взгляд на прибитое к столбу железное кольцо и тянущуюся от него цепь. Цепь, которая обвивается вокруг лодыжки молодой женщины. Та поджимает ногу под себя. Ей не просто больно, наверняка она потеряет ногу от обморожения — кожу защищает только тонкая ткань, железо не нагревается от человеческого тепла, а наоборот отводит его. Ей не больше двадцати, она лежит в грязи и снегу почти без одежды и прижимается щекой к насыпи.

— Познакомься с Мари, братишка, — говорит Мерл.

Потом кивает на насыпь, скалясь:

— Мужик там лежит ее. Один из наших. Мартин. Ты помнишь Мартина, Дэрил? Хотел сбежать с этой девчонкой. Так и не попрощался. — Мерл цокает языком и неодобрительно качает головой. — Нельзя так со своими.

Дэрил помнит Мартина — невысокого и светловолосого парня, его часто брал его с собой на охоту Мерл. Мартин исчез как только получил приказ от Одноглазого. На настоящую _охоту_ отправляют самых проверенных, но тогда они ошиблись. Мари не была ни особо опасной, ни выделяющейся среди десятков других, но чем-то смогла околдовать парня. И неважно, был ли это настоящий дар или женские чары.

— И вот теперь она лежит в его ногах, прижимаясь брюхом, как сторожевая собака. Хотел ли он, чтобы все так закончилось?

Мерл ненадолго замолкает, словно раздумывая над собственным вопросом.

— А ведь сам был из этих, — продолжает он. — Мог залечить что угодно, любую рану. Но выбрал чужую девку, предал нас, а цена такому — смерть.

Хищное выражение искажает черты его брата, и Дэрил больше не видит в нем человека — только зверя, учуявшего кровь.

— Брось ей это, — говорит ему Мерл, доставая из ведра, стоящего рядом, кость, из тех, что были оставлены для собак, и протягивает ее Дэрилу. И Дэрил не находит в себе сил, чтобы ослушаться, но отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть. Не видеть, как она обреченно поднимает кость с земли и вгрызается в подмерзшее мясо зубами. Как не-человек.

— Как думаешь, почему она так убивается? — снова подает голос Мерл. — Если бы попали в нее, он бы вылечил свою бесполезную сучку. Но он сглупил. Закрыл собой.

 

Мерл уводит его только когда Мари догрызает кость и снова ложится на землю. Дэрил старается не оглядываться.

Тем же вечером за ужином Мерл спрашивает его, проглатывая очередной кусок:

— Ты все понял, братишка?

С его пальцев стекает жир. Брат пьян и неопасен, но у Дэрила что-то дрожит в груди от его тона. Он кивает.

 

— Какой у тебя дар, Мари? — той же ночью спрашивает Дэрил у темноты, смаргивая слезы. И больше не плачет уже никогда.

Когда он закрывает глаза, то оказывается там — на насыпанном недавно кургане, и земля под его ногами еще очень рыхлая, как будто ее копали только что. Снег залепляет глаза.

 

Мари в его сне смотрит прямо на него, но ее глаза пусты. Она, покачиваясь, встает, откидывает голову назад, прижимается лопатками к столбу. И тут же вспыхивает, как факел, как сухая солома, к которой поднесли спичку. Мари в его сне сгорает дотла, и пепел — _ее_ пепел — смешивается со снегом. Но Дэрил не чувствует ни запаха горелой плоти, ни жара костра — только пронизывающий холод.

(Она на самом деле умирает той ночью, застреленная, как бродячая собака. Одноглазый, проходя мимо нее, морщится и кивает Мерлу. Возможно, они даже считают, что поступили милосердно.)

 

* * *

 

Теперь, спустя много лет, Дэрил ходит на охоту в полном одиночестве, хоть это и запрещено правилами. Но он приносит столько добычи, что никто даже не думает соваться с упреками.

Вечером, когда все греются у очага в доме Главного, Мерл салютует ему кружкой с горячим пойлом, которое он предпочитает любой другой выпивке, и Дэрил нехотя садится рядом с братом, так близко к огню, что языки пламени лижут подошвы ботинок.

Одноглазый у противоположной стены окружен другими охотниками, Дэрил бросает взгляд в ту сторону, а потом спрашивает Мерла:

— Ты знаешь его имя?

— Его?

— Главного.

— Его зовут Одноглазый.

— Настоящее имя.

Уставившись на горящие поленья, Мерл молчит так долго, что Дэрил уже не ждет ответа, но потом неожиданно тот тихо говорит:

— Когда Одноглазый смотрит в небо, то видит двух воронов, кружащих над его головой.

Дэрил непонимающе хмурится, а Мерл продолжает:

— За ним всегда остаются следы. Одни человеческие...

Он придвигается ближе, неожиданно трезвый и слишком серьезный, и Дэрил против своей воли склоняется к нему, чтобы услышать:

—..а другие — волчьи.

Мерл замолкает, подмигивает чему-то в огне и ухмыляется перед тем, как сделать глоток из кружки. В его глазах полыхает пламя, и невозможно понять, верит ли он сам в то, что говорит.

Но Дэрил знает: кем бы Одноглазый себя ни мнил, кем бы его ни считали, он всего лишь человек.

 

* * *

 

На самом деле Одноглазый слаб: он никогда не расстается с оружием, постоянно вертит в руках нож либо пистолет. Дэрил думает, что один на один легко бы с ним справился, ведь все знают с детства: нельзя демонстрировать свое оружие. Нельзя поворачиваться спиной и выдавать свою манеру боя. Нельзя доверять, но нельзя и показывать недоверие к своим людям — за слабым никто не пойдет. Сперва кажется, что этих правил слишком много, но если не хочешь, чтобы тебя разорвала собственная стая, то поневоле научишься им следовать.

Дэрил уже давно не считает группу ничем иным кроме стаи, и в этом — вся суть его отношения к другим. У каждого из них своя роль: хозяйство и дети на женщинах, охота и защита своей земли на мужчинах, и если на общие собрания женщин пускают беспрекословно, то в доме Главного все решают мужчины.

Зима и не думает уходить, и они нужны друг другу. Но уже очень давно, еще несколько поколений назад, они перестали быть людьми. Инстинкты обострились с приходом конца. В том, что сейчас всего лишь затишье перед бурей, Дэрил не сомневается. И то, что их еще ожидает, нельзя пережить в одиночку.

Когда Одноглазый, обращаясь к Дэрилу не с просьбой, но с приказом, в очередной раз произносит: «колдовство», «страшный дар», в его словах — приговор, но Дэрил знает: дар — это неизбежность. Они выбрали не ту сторону, и природа рано или поздно сотрет их с лица Земли.

— Приведи этого человека ко мне, — говорит ему Главный. — Живым или мертвым.

Мать, которую Дэрил почти не помнит, о которой Мерл отказывается вспоминать, умершая во время короткой оттепели тридцать лет назад, когда-то рассказывала ему сказку, рожденную задолго до Зимы. О вырванном оленьем сердце вместо человеческого и охотнике, которого сгубило милосердие. Когда он слышит приказ, что-то откликается в его памяти: «Приведи ко мне. Живым. Или _мертвым_ ».

Дэрил надеется, что тот, кого он ищет, бежит достаточно быстро, чтобы не попасться. Кем бы он ни был.

 

* * *

 

Иногда — очень редко, но такое все же случается — Дэрил почти желает получить дар.

Не опасные способности — они не приносят счастья своим обладателям, Дэрил знает об этом, как никто другой, ведь именно его отправляют выслеживать таких людей. И только Главный решает, нужны они живыми или мертвыми. Дэрил не занимается их уничтожением — для этого существуют другие, такие, как Мерл, хладнокровные и связанные обязательствами. Одноглазый не станет доверять ему, как его брату, никогда. Ведь даже в стае все решает личная преданность.

Дэрилу также не нужны ни скорость, ни меткость — на охоте ему нет равных и без этого. Он хочет то, что будет принадлежать только ему, то, чем не придется делиться с остальными.

«Если бы я не знал, тебя с самого детства, решил бы, что ты один из этих уродов, — признается ему как-то раз пьяный Мерл, еле ворочая заплетающимся языком. — Находишь все, что захочешь». Мерл смеется, но роняет голову на грудь, тут же вырубившись, так что Дэрилу не приходится отвечать.

«Удачливый сукин сын», — говорил ему один из дружков Мерла, нашедший его и с трудом дотащивший до убежища, в то время, как Дэрил, заходясь, почти выкашливал свои легкие. Тогда его избили и бросили подыхать в снегу свои же: он увидел то, что не было предназначено для чужих глаз, и рассказал Мерлу. И даже если виновников наказали, легче Дэрилу от этого не стало.

Удачливый ублюдок, который находит то, что хочет. Если бы только это было правдой. («Поскорее бы ты нашел свою _смерть_ », — частенько говорил ему мертвецки пьяный отец. От него отчетливо пахло грязным, давно не мытым телом, болезнью и слабостью.)

По мере взросления Дэрил учился видеть то, на что другие не обращают внимания, и со временем стал охотником, ищейкой («Наводчиком, — говорит голос в его голове, который никак не желает умолкнуть. — Признай это. Ты же знаешь, что происходит с теми, кого ты выслеживаешь».)

Мужчины не смеют его трогать, женщины смотрят с восхищением: добытчик, охотник, защитник. Долбаный герой. Только вот никто не хотел бы оказаться на его месте.

 

* * *

 

Рик узнает о своем даре в шестнадцать, совершенно случайно. Он никогда бы и не подумал благодарить за это Джо, но в, конце-то концов, все происходит именно из-за него. Лучше уж знать такое о себе заранее, до того, как за тобой _придут_.

Когда мать кашляла, пытаясь спрятать окровавленный носовой платок в рукаве, и буквально выталкивала его из дома, отправляя на общее собрание, Рик упирался до последнего. Но через какое-то время все же подчинился ее мольбам и ушел, пообещав вернуться как можно раньше и напоследок поцеловав в пылающую лихорадочным жаром щеку.

Когда он заходит в общий дом, его место у очага уже занято. Там, вальяжно развалившись, сидит и и ухмыляется, глядя прямо в глаза Рику, Джо. Бросает вызов. Рик бы ответил ему с превеликим удовольствием, он бы и правда этого хотел, но у него дома осталась больная мать, и ему нужно вернуться вовремя. Поэтому он просто проходит мимо, едва удержавшись, чтобы не задеть Джо плечом, и садится за стол, на высокую и неудобную табуретку. До него доносятся обрывки разговоров — обычный подростковый треп. Далеко ли до следующей оттепели, скольким еще парням откажет Нэнси. Поправится ли _она_. Его мать.

Среди прочих Рик улавливает и голос Джо. «Она умрет, — произносит тот. — Вот увидите, чертова ведьма сдохнет. Не переживет и ночи». Джо обращается к кому-то другому, но смотрит на Рика, ждет только его реакции. Пьяно кривит рот в усмешке: «Это наказание. Вы же знаете. За дар надо платить».

Другие испуганно замолкают, не смеются вместе с Джо, но и не перечат ему. Они тоже боятся ее, Рик это знает. Винят ее в холоде, но как она может отвечать за то, что началось еще три века назад? Даже если охлаждала его горячий лоб во время болезней одним прикосновением. А оттепели — оттепели и раньше случались нечасто.

«Вспомни, Джо, — хочет сказать Рик, — она делала все, что могла, когда твоя сестра металась в бреду. Она...» Но Джо все еще смотрит на него и Рик не слышит, нет, он читает по губам: «Пусть горит в аду». И у Рика больше не остается слов. Он скребет пальцами по столу, стискивает зубы, машинально сжимает что-то в правой руке, чтобы не наброситься на Джо прямо здесь.

Тот неожиданно ахает, роняя кружку, которую держал до того в правой руке, а потом подносит ладонь почти вплотную к лицу. Из глубокого пореза льется кровь. Только тогда Рик переводит глаза на свою руку, судорожно сжимающую острый нож прямо за лезвие. На его ладони — точно такая же рана.

Теперь Джо смотрит на него с тем же страхом, что и на его мать. И Рик выпускает нож из рук. Поднимается. Идет к выходу, и с каждым шагом движется все быстрее. Выскочив за дверь, переходит на бег.

Дома его мать неподвижно лежит на меховом одеяле, под ее рукой — платок с кровью, который теперь уже не спрячешь, и последние силы Рика уходят на то, чтобы не закричать.

Он уходит через час, взяв только самое необходимое и платок матери. И не оглядывается. Порез на ладони горит и медленно затягивается, но Рик не обращает на него внимания.

 

* * *

 

Когда значительно позже Рик встречает Лори, он ничего ей не рассказывает.

Она похожа на его мать внешне — высокая и худая, с длинными темными волосами и карими глазами — но не характером. Лори жила с большой группой, ее опекали, ей не приходилось прятаться от своих же или голодать. Она смотрит на снег так, словно ждет, когда он растает, и не бережет ни пищу, ни тепло.

Лори верит в то, что весна наступит, и Рик так и не может понять, почему она ушла с ним.

Рик оберегает ее, но этого оказывается недостаточно: она узнает обо всем через пару лет. Видит, как он резко втыкает нож себе куда-то под ребра, и человек, который до этого держал ее, выворачивая руки, падает, хватаясь за бок и крича. Из его раны хлещет кровь, но точно так же она хлещет и у Рика.

Лори широко распахивает глаза. Страх _за него_ сменяют понимание и страх _перед_ ним.

Лори, оступаясь, пятится к дверям — их поймали прямо дома, Рик не был готов — и напарывается на нож другого охотника. Она не кричит и не стонет. Просто оседает там, на пороге, хватаясь за дверной косяк. Но рука ее безвольно падает на пол. Так что Рик вгоняет в себя нож еще раз уже не для того, чтобы ее защитить.

Он чувствует погружение металла в плоть, каждый миллиметр. Вошедший падает у порога, навалившись на тело Лори. Рик не помнит, что происходит дальше — он приходит в себя только через какое-то время, уже очень далеко от их с Лори убежища, лежа в каком-то подобии глубокой норы. Не лечится и не зализывает раны, а только повторяет: «Я приношу несчастье».

Но подсознательное желание жить оказывается сильнее. Заставляет выкарабкиваться из могилы очень медленно, хоть он и сам не понимает, зачем. То, что убило двоих, почти отправило на тот свет и его. Почти. Иногда Рику сложно удержаться от соблазна проверить, сколько еще он способен вынести.

Каждую ночь Лори приходит к нему в кошмарах, прижимая к груди знакомый платок.

 

* * *

 

Сумерки опускаются еще раньше, чем обычно — по старым календарям сейчас как раз наступает зима. Хотя на самом деле она никуда не уходит круглый год на протяжении уже трех сотен лет. У Рика затекают ноги от сидения в засаде, и он пытается их разминать так, чтобы не выдать при этом своего местонахождения.

В последнее время приходится быть еще более осторожным, чем раньше — охотники наверняка ищут его уже очень давно. Не раз и не два ему приходилось прятаться в той самой норе, в которую он приполз полумертвым после смерти Лори. Она надежно скрыта от посторонних глаз, вряд ли ее обнаружат, но время от времени нужно выходить, чтобы охотиться, ведь запасов дичи не хватает надолго.

Когда на тропе появляется человек, Рик еще издалека по походке узнает в нем охотника. Тот движется очень плавно, и плотный снег не издает ни звука под его ногами. Внешне он спокоен и вряд ли чувствует чужое присутствие, но годами выработанная привычка не дает ему расслабиться полностью: одна рука постоянно тянется в висящему за спиной арбалету. Рик знает это ощущение: все мышцы напряжены, любое движение сразу отзывается во всем теле предвкушением опасности.

Незнакомец подходит достаточно близко, и Рик бросает взгляд на его поясной ремень. Нож и пистолет. Будь у того только арбалет, его можно было бы принять за обычного охотника. С таким оружием не ходят на зверя — мелким животным хватит и стрелы, против крупных нужно ружье. Пистолет же предназначен для человека.

Рик чувствует страх. Азарт. Но все перекрывает облегчение: кончено. Можно не бежать, а навечно остаться здесь — в снегу, заснуть и спать уже беспробудно. Он почти делает шаг навстречу, когда слышит других. Незнакомый охотник тоже останавливается и прислушивается. Они не с ним.

Трое вооруженных мужчин появляются почти бесшумно. Они из тех, что привыкли подкрадываться. Выжидать и окружать. О мирных намерениях не может быть и речи — никто не станет щадить одинокого незнакомца на своей территории, пусть даже и охотника, тем более не станут этого делать убийцы и грабители.

Рик уже видел таких и никогда не желал бы встречаться с ними снова. Он видит, как охотник оглядывается, оценивает свои силы против троих: не справиться.

Разбойники подходят все ближе, и Рик не выдерживает: встает в полный рост. У него нет оружия, и это похоже на самоубийство, но точно таким же самоубийством было решение выйти к охотнику.

И если выбирать, как уйти из жизни, он предпочтет поединок и смерть от ножа охотника тому, что сделали бы с ним разбойники или сама Зима. Так он хотя бы умрет достойно.

Рик встает к охотнику спиной и улавливает краем глаза кивок. Его поступок оценен. «Возможно, — думает Рик и беззвучно смеется над нелепостью идеи, — потом он даже будет милосерден». Не перережет глотку, а вонзит нож прямо в сердце, быстро и точно.

Разбойники нападают одновременно, и ничего удивительного в этом нет — странно ожидать благородства от такого сброда. И сразу становится понятно, что они совершили большую ошибку: охотник отталкивает от себя первого, ловит его на излете, потом прижимает к дереву второго, и вонзает нож ему в горло.

Третий оказывается самым быстрым, но Рику приходилось выживать в одиночестве, он знает, как и куда нужно бить, чтобы удары даже сквозь плотную меховую одежду были наиболее болезненными.

После того как охотник, морщась, вытирает нож об одежду первого, он подходит к Рику ближе. Смотрит на него и неожиданно протягивает руку, называя свое имя. Дэрил. Рик колеблется пару секунд, но потом пожимает ладонь. Кажется, он только что спас своего палача.

До того, как мать заболела, она часто рассказывала Рику о тех, кого ей довелось встретить — людях, обладавших способностями, и тех, кто ничем не отличался. Об одиночках и людях толпы, охотниках и лекарях, и о том, что иногда тот, кто не имеет дара, оказывается по-настоящему особенным.

Когда Рик смотрит на человека, который скорее всего послан за ним, то не видит в нем ненависти, присущей предыдущим охотникам, только осторожность и недоверие. Они молча оттаскивают тела в сторону и закрывают их ветками, а потом Дэрил снимает рукавицы и греет руки своим дыханием.

«Не знает», — понимает Рик. Ему удалось ничем себя не выдать, иначе лежал бы уже давно под ветками вместе с нападавшими. Еще есть возможность спастись, стоит только выхватить у Дэрила нож и полоснуть по груди, а потом прикончить его и снова зализывать свои раны в какой-нибудь норе.

Эта мысль мелькает в мозгу, но Рик уже знает, как поступит. Он показывает Дэрилу жестом: следуй за мной. И не чувствует страха.

Начинает идти снег, и когда они наконец сходят с тропы, на месте, где лежат тела, уже не остается никаких следов. Ветер за несколько минут усиливается настолько, что срывает даже плотно прилегающие к голове капюшоны.

Эта буря не похожа на те, что заканчиваются, толком не успев окрепнуть. Тем, кого она застигнет в пути, придется плохо.

 

* * *

 

Когда кто-то не возвращался с охоты, Дэрил почти всегда знал наверняка: причин этому может быть много, но главная и единственно решающая — одна. Неважно, провалился ли ты под лед, не справился ли с тем зверем, на которого охотился — критично лишь секундное замешательство, крошечный просчет. Не рассчитал, не заметил, не успел — и снег укутает тебя в свою пелену навсегда.

Поэтому когда неизвестный добровольно рискнул ради него жизнью, Дэрил принял его за сумасшедшего. Полностью помешавшегося.

Не то чтобы он не был благодарен, помощь не бывает лишней, и с троими ему было не справиться — он бы просто не успел, он охотник, а не боец — но когда все закончилось, и нападавшие остались лежать на снегу неподвижно, а другие не появились, Дэрил протянул незнакомцу руку, а сам в то время пристально смотрел ему в глаза, ища признаки сумасшествия.

Еще один закон, который ему вдолбил в голову Мерл еще в детстве: с безумцами нельзя иметь дело. Они непредсказуемы, это настоящее самоубийство.

Когда Рик — его зовут Рик, и Дэрил думает, что это имя подходит ему, как никакое другое — ведет его за собой, пригибаясь от ветра, он готов и к ловушке, и к приставленному к горлу ножу, но они приходят к ходу, скрытому сугробами и упавшим деревом.

Рик привел его к себе домой. Похоже, он и правда безумен.

* * *

У Рика под капюшоном оказываются отросшие вьющиеся волосы, и хоть он вряд ли старше Дэрила больше, чем на пару лет, в них уже есть несколько седых прядей.

Он снимает меховую куртку, стряхивая с нее снег и остается в шерстяной рубашке, гораздо более теплой, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Зажигает костер в выложенном камнями грубом подобии очага. Дым выходит через небольшое, специально пробитое отверстие на потолке. На том, что было бы потолком, — поправляет себя Дэрил, если бы они находились сейчас в доме, а не в чертовой норе. Скорее всего, отверстие внутри похоже на длинный и узкий тоннель, ведущий в другую нору, где он разветвляется так, что дым рассеивается и выходит через естественные трещины в породе наружу, незаметно, не привлекая внимания.

Видимо, Рик нашел это место давно: здесь есть и шкуры, служащие теплой постелью даже в самый лютый холод, и запасы пищи, но на удивление почти нет оружия, только ружье, явно предназначенное для охоты на мелких животных.

Остаток вечера они проводят за поздним ужином. Дэрил делится той едой, которая у него оставалась, ведь Рику так и не удалось никого поймать. Они вместе режут мясо, засыпают в котелок оставшиеся еще с предыдущей оттепели травы, по очереди помешивая содержимое.

Если вначале каждый из них двигается с осторожностью, краем глаза следя за другим, то потом недоверие отступает, оставаясь на грани сознания отголосками нарушенных правил выживания. Ведь если бы они оба того хотели, то уже успели бы убить друг друга.

 

* * *

 

Если бы кто-то сказал Рику, что он станет жить в одной пещере с охотником, который возможно — наиболее вероятно — послан его убить, он бы ни за что не поверил. Но это происходит, и Дэрил остается в норе, во время короткого затишья бури уходит на охоту и возвращается через несколько часов, принося ровно столько добычи, чтобы ее хватало на двоих.

Им не нужно рассказывать друг другу свои истории: оружие и привычки Дэрила выдают в нем охотника, нора, в которой живет Рик, показывает, что он предпочитает одиночество. И все же Рик чувствует, что Дэрил более честен с ним — он не пытается отрицать, что занимается порой и грязной, и кровавой работой, но сам понятия не имеет, что может Рик. Чем он обладает и что он использует.

Когда тот узнает — а когда-нибудь это произойдёт в любом случае, ему _придется_ сказать — Рик уверен, что ему не спастись. Но он и не желает. Невозможно дорожить такой жизнью, как у него: ни цели, ни будущего, только выживание изо дня в день. В конце концов, смерть от руки Дэрила будет не такой бессмысленной.

Буря не стихает в течение недели, и Рик в очередной раз удивляется, насколько ему комфортно находиться рядом с Дэрилом, даже несмотря на то, что они практически заперты в убежище вдвоем. Так не должно быть, он послан выследить Рика, загнать в угол. Но ощущение безопасности и доверия никуда не исчезает.

 

* * *

 

«Следуй своей природе», — сказал Мерл, когда Дэрил получил свой первый приказ от Главного. И раньше Дэрил следовал, шаг за шагом, день за днем, потому что знал, что делают с бешеными псами. («Их пристреливают, а мне бы не хотелось пускать тебе пулю в лоб, братишка».)

Дэрил все еще пытается возродить в себе это безразличие. Дикость. Покорность. Он повторяет правила, как ритуал, как гейсы. Не поворачиваться спиной. Никому не верить. Не смотреть в глаза.

Нарушь хотя бы одно («Нарушь, попробуй», — нашептывает ему Мари, его вечный и верный призрак.) — и смерть заберет тебя.

Теперь Дэрил нарушает их — так же, как раньше соблюдал — будто целенаправленно, одно за другим. Будто они больше не имеют над ним власти.

Они с Риком спят спиной к спине у тлеющих углей. Дэрил отдает Рику нож со своего пояса, просто вкладывая тому в руку.

Дэрил не видит ничего кроме глаз Рика, когда тот сидит у костра, и зачарованно идет прямо ему навстречу, и только за секунду до того, как шагнуть в огонь, одергивает себя.

В его снах горячие и сухие губы Рика касаются его щеки совсем рядом с его собственными. Дэрил чувствует себя льдом, внесенным в пламя, водой на раскаленных камнях, сухой травой в костре. Лезвием, настолько острым на краях, что режет без крови, веревкой, затянутой в узел так сильно, что не развязать. Тем, кем никогда не являлся, кем не был рожден. И целует Рика в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Когда Одноглазый отдавал приказ, он не требовал немедленного его выполнения — такие вопросы быстро не решаются, но время все равно выходит. Дэрил об этом знает — он это чувствует, так, будто где-то в его голове тикают часы. Нужно уходить, к тому же, буря стихает, через пару дней о ней будут напоминать только заметенные тропы. Но сказать, что он не хочет, почти физически не способен уйти — значит не сказать ничего.

Рик, похоже, тоже ждет, что Дэрил скоро уйдет на охоту, на настоящую _охоту_ , и ни о чем не спрашивает.

 _Они_ приходят с наступлением сумерек, появляются бесшумно, когда Рик и Дэрил выходят в лес за ветками для очага. Как минимум одного, похожего на принюхивающегося пса, Дэрил знает: видел на собраниях сидящим за столом рядом с Мерлом, по правую руку от Главного. Остальные четверо скорее всего тоже отправлены по его следам. Это ли не кара небес за принятые решения и нарушенные правила?

В первые секунды он не понимает, что происходит: иногда на поиски человека с даром у него уходили не недели — месяцы, задержка из-за погоды уж точно не должна была стать поводом посылать сразу столько людей. Но потом тот, кто знаком с Мерлом, ухмыляется, указывая пистолетом на замершего на своем месте Рика и говорит: «Тебе опять повезло, нашел, хоть и почти не искал».

Дэрил не успевает ничего сказать, потому что в следующее мгновение в руке Рика появляется нож. И прежде чем кто-либо успевает понять, что происходит, Рик наносит себе несколько ударов. Плечо, грудь, живот, бедро. Разрезанная одежда мгновенно набрякает от крови.

Она не капает — льется на землю, и Рик почти сразу падает, как подкошенный, и нож — тот, который Дэрил сам ему вручил — остается в последней ране, самой страшной и глубокой на вид.

Все нападавшие лежат там же, где только что стояли, не успев и сдвинуться с места. Дэрил закончит с ними потом. Он осторожно перекладывает Рика на лапник, подстелив свою верхнюю куртку.

Дорога обратно, должно быть, занимает целую вечность. В убежище он бережно переносит Рика на шкуры. Тот мелко дрожит, и под руками Дэрила его кожа как будто горит, воспламеняется.

Рик успевает произнести «Я приношу несчастье», пытается поднять ослабевшую руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Дэрила, но роняет её, приподняв всего на несколько сантиметров, и закрывает глаза.

Следующие часы для Дэрила пропитаны дикой, ослепляющей болью, которую он не может — не должен чувствовать, но она здесь, и она сводит его с ума. Рик приходит в себя только один раз, и перед тем как снова потерять сознание, хрипло смеется и почти беззвучно шевелит губами. «Даже умереть нормально не могу».

Дэрил шепчет ему на ухо, хоть тот и не слышит: «Все, что сделано, прошло. Забыто. Кем бы ты ни был». Если бы Дэрил мог продать свою душу, он бы это сделал, не задумываясь, пошел бы с радостью на любую сделку, которая спасла бы Рика.

Рик в бреду зовет его незнакомыми именами, но смотрит при этом только на него, видит именно его, и Дэрил ради этого становится водой. Огнем. Железом. Принимает эти имена. Чувствует себя собой более, чем когда-либо.

Дэрил бережно отирает испарину со лба Рика и отходит только ради того, чтобы согреть воду или сменить повязки.

Рик мечется на разбросанных шкурах, от его плавных движений не осталось и следа. Он судорожно комкает мех в руках, стонет и затихает только когда Дэрил прижимает его к себе, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот не замерз, но очень бережно, так, чтобы не потревожить раны.

Дэрил не позволяет себе спать, ему кажется — стоит только закрыть глаза, и Рик в ту же секунду перестанет дышать.

Когда же веки смыкаются сами по себе, приходят Тени. Выползают из щелей, спускаются с потолка. Даже тень от сшитых шкур, лежавшая до этого на полу, такая привычная и неопасная, подбирается ближе, тянется к Рику. Дэрил пытается заслонить его, но чувствует, как тепло тела рядом ускользает и сменяется холодом.

Мари смеется и целует мерзлую землю.

И тогда он разжигает у входа костер — достаточно высокий, чтобы спалить в нем всех воронов, кружащих над ними, достаточно большой, чтобы прогнать всех волков, достаточно яркий, чтобы обратить в прах и пепел все Тени.

«Мое» — он говорит, и «мое» — он приказывает. И Тени расступаются перед ним.

**Author's Note:**

> прекрасная [иллюстрация ](http://i2.minus.com/iDXg1znF3I9Fi.jpg)к тексту by Kur0i <3


End file.
